Marcia (2018/19 character)
Marcia was an inmate of at Norcross Prison when two residents of Coronation Street were imprisoned there for differing offences in late 2018. The first was Abi Franklin was incarcerated there in the November for 16-weeks for criminal damage, theft and resisting arrest. Upon arrival, Abi discovered that Marcia was her cellmate, having previously served a sentence with her and the two were by way of being friends. Marcia was the prison drug dealer and promised to get Abi some supplies for the right price but Abi had changed since the pair's last meeting and she no longer wished to avail herself of her services. The cynical Marcia thought she would last no longer than a week being clean before she gave in to temptation. Sally Metcalfe had been sent there on a (false) charge of fraud a few weeks later and her and Abi were put in the same cell. Sally was introduced to Marcia but warned to stay on the right side of her as she carried as lot of clout with the other prisoners, even though they referred to her behind her back as the "hairy godmother" as a reflection of her lack of personal grooming. Despite the warning, Sally almost instantly incurred Marcia's wrath by hogging the phone for too long while making a call home and later on by taking away Abi from making a potential drugs exchange under the pretext of having a personal emergency. A few days later, Marcia again offered Abi some "Christmas cheer" and Sally intervened to stop her, earning a rough shove and threats of violence from Marcia for her pains. Abi stepped in to help her friend and neighbour and Marcia made it clear that she would take up the conversation with Sally again once Abi was released and no longer there to protect her. Abi was only inside for another couple of weeks and was released in the January. Within seconds of her departure, Marcia confronted Sally, telling her to watch her back. Things turned badly wrong when Sally discovered Marcia was her new cellmate and dealing drugs from her cell. Sally made an unconsidered threat to report Marcia for her actions and immediately fell under suspicion when a cell search was conducted a few hours later. In revenge, Marcia doled out a viscous beating to Sally which earned her a spell in the segregation unit for a week. Sally was terrified of Marcia's imminent release back into the mainstream and her fears were justified when she reappeared with a knife. Sally was saved when sympathetic inmate Jodie Sheppard, with two other women in tow, battered her attacker on the back of the head with some snooker balls in a sock, saying she had been waiting months to enact her revenge on the tormentor of so many of the imprisoned women. Sally managed a full escape from Marcia when she was released just minutes later, after Duncan Radfield, the real perpetrator of the fraud, confessed to his part in the crime and Sally's innocence. List of appearances 2018 *Fri 16th Nov (2) *Fri 21st Dec (1) *Fri 21st Dec (2) *Mon 24th Dec 2019 *Mon 7th Jan (1) *Wed 9th Jan (1) *Wed 16th Jan (1) *Wed 16th Jan (2) Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Convicts Category:2018 minor characters Category:2019 minor characters Category:Drug dealers